sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Sonic the Werehog
Nightmare Sonic the Werehog (ナイトメア・ソニック・ザ・ウェアホッグ, Naitomea Sonikku za Ueahoggu) is Sonic the Hedgehog's bestial werewolf-like form in the Unleashed Saga. Appearance :Voice actor: Dan Green (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) Following the theme of the Werewolf, Sonic receives more bestial traits in this transformation. When transformed, Sonic grows slightly taller and he gains much more muscle mass and weight. As a result, his chest gets broader, and his arms grows larger and out of proportion. His hands also get bigger and his nails become claws that he can use offensively. His muzzle grows larger as well and his teeth become sharp and pointy, making him resemble more that of a wolf. His ears also become more curved. His height is 125 cm. (4' 1") and weight is 50 kg. (110 lbs.). In this form Sonic's skin turns light blue and his fur turns gray/dark blue and becomes much longer, thicker and grows out in places where he would not have fur, such as his arms and chest, with traits of white fur on his wrists, the end of his quills and on his chest. As a result of the increased fur, his neck becomes even less visible. While as a Nightmare Werehog, Sonic loses his gloves, exposing his hands and his socks becomes slightly frilled in the back. The white stripe on his shoes is replaced with grey metal that has three spikes on the surface, and the bottom of his shoes becomes covered with small metal spikes. Gallery Abilities and Powers As Nightmare Sonic, Sonic gains a noticeable increase in physical strength, allowing him to open sealed doors and entrances, effortlessly pick up, throw and swing larger enemies and objects, pull very hard levers with ease (and in some cases, also uses his energy to aid him), destroy metal vaults with one hit and even topple creatures several times his size, such as the Titan and the Dark Gaia Phoenix. In this form, Sonic is able to stretch his arms over long distances and can do so in an instant. It is unknown how far he can stretch his arms, however. Sonic accidentally discovered this ability after he tried to catch a falling ice cream cone. Sonic mainly uses this ability in combat, allowing him to increase his attack range, grab enemies from long distances, build momentum for his attacks and create various forms of combat moves with the energy of Dark Gaia. He can even enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further beyond. Besides combat, Sonic can also use this ability to travel around, such as grabbing onto ridges, stretching his arm out to the nearest pole, swing over there, then stretch out to the next pole, etc. As a Nightmare Werehog, Sonic loses his trademark speed, though he is still faster then the average human. He is, however, able to run faster by dashing on all fours, making able to run past enemies or launch quick strikes and assaults. In this form Sonic is also shown having the ability to use a form of dark energy, possibly due to Dark Gaia being the source of Sonic's Nightmare Werehog form, which he applies in hand-to-hand combat, or uses to charge up his attacks. He can also put up a powerful energy shield when guarding, and can even pick up the Dark Gaia Force which is left behind by Dark Gaia's minions when they are defeated. Once he enter his Unleashed Mode, Sonic glows blue, his movements becomes faster, he becomes more powerful, and the damage he deals doubles and the damage he receives halves (In the latter's case, it makes Sonic invincible. Techniques Straight Attacks *'Were-Hammer': Sonic throws several straight punches that knocks foes backwards. The alternate version of this move is instead either a rising uppercut followed by a double ground slap, or a midair double axe-handle. This move is a combination of the Tricky Tornado Uppercut and the Shooting Star Combo finisher, and is the first move other than punching Sonic. *'Double Kick Combo': Sonic punches once, does a sliding front kick, and finally jumps, throwing both feet at an enemy. *'Sho-Hog-Ken': Sonic punches twice and does an uppercut that sends an enemy up in the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Donkey Kick Combo': Sonic does two punches, turns on the ground and does a back kick with both feet that sends any enemy flying. *'Double Axle Combo': Sonic does two punches, one claw attack, spins, does a karate chop, lands towards the enemy, and does several kicks before landing on the ground. *'Feral Were-Hammer': Same as Were-Hammer except Sonic ends the combo with a straight double punch which knocks the enemy backwards. *'Werewheel Rush': After doing the Were-Hammer, Sonic does a cartwheel, hurting all enemies in his path, jumps up into the air, and bashes the ground, making any enemy near the impact dizzy. *'Vertical Were-Hammer': After doing the Were-Hammer, Sonic jumps high in the air, punches the ground, and sends every enemy within the radius of the attack into the air. *'Knuckle Sandwich Combo': Similar to Donkey Kick Combo except Sonic ends it by slamming his right hand down and throwing both hands up. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Unleashed Knuckle Sandwich': Same as Knuckle Sandwich Combo except Sonic ends it with a series of fast punches and finally a giant arm/fist punch that knocks the enemy backwards. Hook Attacks *'Wild Whirl': Sonic does several wide claw attacks. The alternate version of this move, Sonic performs a double wild spin with both arms outstretched. Can only be done from a four-attack left-right combo leading with his left arm. *'Rolling Kick Combo': Sonic does a claw attack, a spinning kick, and ends with a break dance spin that can knocks back several surrounding foes. *'Sho-Claw-Ken': Similar to the Sho-Hog-Ken; Sonic does two claw attacks and an uppercut that sends an enemy up in the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Egg Scrambler': Sonic does two claw attacks, two more while spinning forward, and a cross attack to enemies in front of him. *'Wereclap': Sonic does three Wide Claw attacks, puts both fists together, swings them, and stops while doing a large clap on enemies in front of where he is standing, crippling the enemy. The alternate version, is when after doing four punches he will do a large clap *'Feral Wild Whirl': Same as Wild Whirl except Sonic ends with a spinning attack. *'Earthshaker': After doing the Wild Whirl, Sonic enlarges his fists and repeatedly slams them into the ground. He ends it by slamming both fists simultaneously that sends all enemies within the impact in the air, only that he shakes the screen during the attack. Allows Aerial attacks into combos, and can only be done after a four-attack left-right combo leading with his right arm. *'Wild Whirl Were-Hammer': After doing the Wild Whirl, Sonic jumps high in the air, punches the ground, and sends every enemy within the radius of the attack into the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Ultimate Wild Combo': Similar to Egg Scrambler except Sonic ends it by stretching out his arms and swinging in front of him and behind. *'Unleashed Wild Combo': After doing the Ultimate Wild Combo, Sonic swings his fists in a half circle, jumps up into the air, and sends two Missile Punches into the ground. *'Beatdown': Sonic, after grabbing an enemy, uses one arm to pound the grasped enemy on the ground, swinging it over his. Afterwards Sonic then leaps into the air and smashes the foe to the ground in a full frontward somersault throw. Can damage foes around Sonic, though he has a chance of getting interrupted. Aerial Attacks *'Flying Double-Punch': Sonic does two straight punches while in midair. *'Aerial Claw Slash': Sonic does two wide claw attacks while in midair. *'Diving Body Press': While in midair, Sonic spreads his arms, claws, and legs out and body slams the ground, hitting any enemy within the impact. Can only be done during a ground attack that brings Sonic into the air, such as the Sho-Hog-Ken. *'Aerial Piledriver': While in midair, Sonic grabs a medium sized enemy and smashes them into the ground, hitting all enemies with the impacts range. *'Flying Double-Punch Crush': Same as Flying Double Punch except Sonic ends with a forward kick. *'Aerial Claw Slash and Spin': Same as Aerial Claw Slash except ends by spinning forward. *'Shooting Star Combo': Same as Flying Double Punch except Sonic does a forward cartwheel and swings both fists down, knocking an enemy into the ground. *'Typhoon Combo': Same as Aerial Claw Slash except ends by doing a wide claw attack and spinning forward. *'Crescent Moon Strike': After doing a Flying Double-Punch, Sonic does a flip and a series of straight punches, and bashes the enemy into the ground like the Shooting Star Combo. The Alternate version of this move is, in a midair combo, follows up by rapidly punching forward and ends the assault with a backflip kick. *'Hurricane Combo': After doing an Aerial Claw Slash, Sonic stretches and swings his arms in front and back of him, then spins, and does a reverse spin roundhouse punch. *'Were-Wallop': Sonic swings both arms upward in a scooping fashion to launch foes upward. Can only be performed after a two-attack left-right combo leading with his right arm. Special Attacks *'Were-Claw Charge': While dashing, Sonic does a slow cross chop, stunning the enemies in range. *'Were-Claw': Sonic slashes outward with both claws. Stuns foes upon contact and can only be done while running, but also during a dash jump. *'Wild Claw': Sonic slashes wildly while running. *'Triple Wild Claw': While dashing, Sonic does several claw attacks. *'Spinning Needle Attack': Sonic does a Dash Jump and spins forward like a saw-drill in a torpedo fashion. *'Were-Rush': Sonic does a Dash Jump and performs a cross chop. *'Tricky Tornado Uppercut': While guarding, Sonic does a forward somersault and does a spinning uppercut into the air which throws the enemy into the air. Allows Aerial attacks into combos. *'Wild Werewhip': While guarding, Sonic stretches his arms behind him and swings them over his head, smashing the ground in front of him. *'Missile Punch': Sonic focuses energy into his hand and releases it, sending a huge arm and fist in the forward direction. *'Comet Punch': Similar to Missile Punch except Sonic focuses more energy into the attack, making his arm and fist stay out longer, causing massive damage. *'Were-Tornado': Sonic focuses energy into his hand which goes into his arms. When he releases it, he spins, stretching his arms out hitting anyone within distance. *'Were-Cyclone': Similar to Were-Tornado except Sonic focuses more energy into the attack, which he uses to do a reverse spin after the first spin. Weaknesses In this form, Sonic is slower compared to his normal form, which makes him less able to outrun his foes and forces him to adapt a new fighting style. When he falls in water he instantly drowns, like his normal form. Sonic is also unable to control this transformation, since it automatically ends when the sun comes up. The Nightmare Werehog also often fails when trying to communicate with humans, since people usually are afraid of him because of his appearance. This takes a toll on Sonic, making him feel depressed and somewhat unable to face those he knows, as seen when Amy does not recognize him while he was a Nightmare werehog. History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Transformations